Inolvidable
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Qué pudiese haber sucedido de reencontrarse Candy y Terry la primera vez que él actuó en Chicago. Los sucesos del capítulo "Detrás de las candilejas" contados de una manera un tanto diferente. Una historia basada en la inolvidable canción de Laura Pausini.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation. Yo solo soy una fans que juega con ellos, tomándolos prestados para inventarles historias con finales felices y sin fines de lucro =)**

 _La historia a continuación está basada en el capítulo "Detrás de candilejas" de la serie y fue ideado como un final light desde el lado Terrytano para el fic "A través de la vida" pero puede ser leída también de forma independiente._

 _Les agradezco de antemano a todas (os) quienes se tomen un tiempito para leerla. Les envío un abrazo._

 _Songfic inspirado en el tema **"Inolvidable" de Laura Pausini.**_

 **INOLVIDABLE**

 _ **A veces me pregunto si  
yo vivirí a igual sin ti,  
no sé si yo sabré olvidarte.  
Y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,  
Inolvidable para mí .**_

A veces aunque no se lo dijera a nadie, creía que el destino se empeñaba en burlarse de mí y jugarme malas pasadas sin dejarme respiro, como en esa ocasión. Habían sido meses interminables desde la última vez que lo viera. Más de medio año equivalente a un siglo de sufrimiento para mi corazón enamorado, en el que por momentos la nostalgia parecía ahogarme y sentía que me podía morir en cualquier momento de tanto extrañarlo. Larguísimas semanas de contentarme al recibir sus cartas o de recortar cada uno de los artículos sobre su carrera que salieran en los periódicos, sabiendo con orgullo que había tenido la suerte de ser la primera persona a la que le contase en la vida sobre su pasión por la actuación, también su primera fanática y su primer amor… pero entonces, en esa noche tan especial, tan esperada, en que por fin parecía que íbamos a reunirnos después de su presentación en un renombrado teatro de la ciudad, mis sueños se veían una vez más por varias circunstancias, reducidos a nada.

No acostumbraba a deprimirme pero en esa madrugada, mientras caminaba de regreso a mi residencia del hospital, con ganas de llorar, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

 _ **Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevó con él.  
Tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.**_

Terrence Grandchester. Todo un personaje en el Honorable Colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra. El rebelde más terrible del lugar. Temido y odiado por muchos y a la vez admirado por otros. Símbolo a la vez de deseo para la mayoría de chicas y entre todas, por casualidades de la vida, él había puesto sólo especial atención en mí.

Me traía una sonrisa recordarlo. Rememorar esos buenos tiempos de adolescencia, la camaradería, el despertar de la atracción entre nosotros, sentir la ilusión de un nuevo amor invadiéndome. En mi mente siempre guardaría partes de las inolvidables vacaciones escolares en Escocia que compartiéramos juntos entre aventuras, en las cuales había conseguido develar un poco de su misterio que como magnetismo hipnótico me atraía como mariposa a la luz. Un verano de confidencias en que aprendiera a leer en él, en que me abriera una puerta a su interior como no lo hacía con nadie, esa dulce época en que poco a poco entre la emoción de vernos cada día consolidamos nuestra amistad atreviéndonos a transformarla en algo más.

 _ **Y mientras más te añoro, más  
profundo dentro de mí estás,  
Tú no me dejes más,  
entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidaré…**_

En ocasiones cuando me tumbaba en el césped del jardín en mi tiempo libre del trabajo a leer sus misivas, me ponía a observar el limpio azul del cielo que se me asemejaba a la tonalidad de sus ojos, y al cerrar los míos podía imaginar que volvía a ver su intensa mirada decidida, tal como la que tuviera antes de atreverse a besarme por primera vez.

 _ **Oigo tu voz y tu alegrí a,  
siguen en mí , son todaví a  
como un tatuaje de mi piel.**_

Por todo aquello volviendo a lo acontecido esa noche de su primera representación en Chicago con su grupo teatral para un acto benéfico, cuando al fin le vi brillar desempeñándose en las tablas, el arte al que se consagrara, agradecí al cielo haber podido presenciar la función aunque fuera desde una de las plateas más altas del lugar, luego de que la tía abuela respaldada por las cizañas de Eliza y Neal no me permitiese ingresar al palco familiar.

Fue un tanto complicado encontrar un puesto vacío, no lo voy a negar, pero mi perseverancia y osadía para ese tipo de situaciones me llevaron hasta allí, al tercer piso, donde con lágrimas en los ojos pude atender con emoción a cada una de las escenas de mi amor, de sus líneas, a cada expresión de su varonil cuerpo o modulación de su voz. Regocijada de contemplar en directo a mi sueño más preciado.

 _ **Te veo y sé que tú no estás,  
te busco y sé que no vendrás  
sobre mis labios siento  
tu forma de besar**_

Me dije entonces que toda la travesía por la que hasta entonces pasara había valido la pena, desde suplicarle a una amiga para que me cambiase el turno de la guardia nocturna todo ese día, hasta después de conseguirlo llegar casi atrasada al teatro y para colmo enfrentarme al desprecio de la matriarca de los Ardley, mi familia adoptiva, junto con su cruel e irrevocable resolución. Más, soy una joven de corazón fuerte, siempre lo he sido, que sabe sonreír aun entre lágrimas, por lo que sin dejarme amilanar o afectar conseguí llegar hasta las alturas de ese edificio, para entre las sombras poder presenciar la interpretación de Terry del Rey de Francia dentro de la tragedia Shakesperiana del Rey Lear, pareciéndome en medio de ello increíble el momento en que él como correspondiendo a mi llamado telepático, dirigió su deslumbrante mirada hacia esas soledades donde me encontraba como presintiendo de algún modo mi presencia allí, buscándome cual espíritu en la oscuridad. Besando desde su subconsciente mi alma.

Le había prometido presenciar la obra junto con mis amigos y aunque las cosas no me resultaran según lo planeado, estaba allí para él y por él, apoyándolo y cumpliendo mi promesa.

Lloré en la función aunque no me resultara tan triste pero lo hice por la dicha de verlo, sintiéndome orgullosa de su desempeño, contenta de que hubiese seguido sus metas y de que estuviese triunfando con ellas.

Esperé entonces ansiosa que llegara el final del espectáculo para intentar llegar a los camerinos a sorprenderle y felicitarle. Ansiando tener la oportunidad de abrazarme fuerte a su pecho y contarle cuanto lo había extrañado. Deseos de una exaltada alma que no me permitieron percatarme a tiempo que un encargado del lugar andaba por allí, truncándome al toparlo toda posibilidad.

Para colmo junto con ello, siguiendo con la mala suerte que antes mencionara, noté que había perdido en algún momento al bajar el pañuelo con las letras T.G. bordadas en el margen que conservaba conmigo como un tesoro. Aquel que Terry me pusiera una tarde de forma cuidadosa, después de lastimarme el brazo jugando, mostrándome su modo más encantador, su lado protector y dulce, como sabía que en el fondo era debajo de las capas acorazadas con las que se revestía para hacerle frente al mundo adverso en el que al igual que a mí, le había tocado vivir.

Un pedazo de tela que considerara uno de mis recuerdos materiales más preciados y que se me escapó entonces de las manos así como la oportunidad de hablarle, puesto que al llegar a los exteriores me vi rodeada de repente de una marea de fanáticas que también esperaban poder estar cerca de la superestrella del momento, las cuales me impidieron en medio de sus gritos y empujones el acercarme al carruaje que lo trasladaría a una fiesta ofrecida por la Alcaldía en el centro, a la que era imposible asistir sin invitación. Curiosamente la misma velada con la que con ingenuidad había estado soñando durante toda la semana para poder compartir a su lado, confiada en asistir junto con los Ardley y por lo cual él confiado, creyéndolo igual, no me había adjuntado una invitación adicional para ello. Alcancé por todo tan solo a gritar su nombre a todo pulmón para tratar que pudiese diferenciar mi voz entre la multitud.

 _ **Eres intensamente mío,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido,  
Tú no me dejes más  
nunca me dejes**_

Y la escuchó, lo supe. Pude notarlo en su mirada emocionada mientras trataba de buscarme entre la gente, un instante antes de que alguien pisara mi largo vestido haciéndome caer de rodillas. No obstante, Terry creyendo al no encontrarme que quizá la nostalgia le había engañado, le sonrió con cordialidad a su público para luego ingresar al carruaje.

En la euforia por seguir el vehículo, el montón de mujeres salió detrás, sin importarles que todavía me estuviese intentando poner de pie, haciéndome tambalear y caer de nuevo. Para entonces era oficial, mi bonito vestido que guardara con tanto cariño para aquella ocasión tan especial, terminó sucio y arruinado y el tacón de uno de mis zapatos se quebró, imposibilitándome siquiera de pensar en aparecerme así en los exteriores de la fiesta.

Me resultaba increíble saber que estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, siendo lo peor que solo tenía oportunidad de verlo esa noche, ya que el grupo partiría al día siguiente empezando una gira alrededor del país que le comprometería varios meses.

Debía entonces decepcionada y triste, olvidarme de todo y volver al hospital a descansar o a terminar de cumplir las labores que irresponsablemente por esa noche había decidido eludir, más no era ni soy de las personas acostumbradas a rendirse con facilidad, así que decidí ir a esperarle al hotel, aunque no supiera en un principio en cual se hospedaba ya que hasta la última carta que intercambiáramos, el director de la compañía teatral todavía no decidía donde iban a alojarse. No obstante, segura de que sería en uno de los hoteles de lujo, que por suerte no eran muchos y se encontraban concentrados en una misma zona, me arriesgué a descubrirlo. Lo lograría, me lo propuse con fe. Lo último que perdería iba a ser la esperanza.

 _ **Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
Tú no me dejes más  
nunca me dejes,  
no lo hagas más porque…**_

Me tardé lo que restaba de la noche en visitar la recepción de esos hoteles. Seis en total, siendo las primeras cinco visitas infructuosas y para cuando llegué al último, consciente de que a esas alturas la fiesta ya debía haber terminado y podía encontrarlo a él allí, apareció la coprotagonista de la obra, Susana Marlow, con quien la prensa y todo el mundo solían últimamente vincularlo, para decirme de forma terminante que estaba muy cansado y sin intención de ver a nadie, sin dejarme siquiera que le explicase quien era o para qué lo buscaba. Me consideró una admiradora más, tratándome como a una de ellas... y en su presencia considerando mi estado y por su forma despectiva de observarme, me sentí inferior. Ella era después de todo, lo que yo no podía terminar de ser. Una joven bonita y refinada, adinerada a simple vista, que con rostro de muñeca, cutis de porcelana y cabello de seda, combinaba a la perfección con la gallardía de Terry. Tan elegante y tan distinta a mí, contra quien no tenía muchas probabilidades de competir. Por lo que sintiéndome algo cabizbaja terminé por aceptar el hecho de que en esa ocasión él y yo no podríamos encontrarnos, prefiriendo retirarme.

Sabía que mantener un amor de lejos era arriesgado, que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos podría verse expuesto a alguna tentación y sucumbir tarde o temprano a ella. Sabía también por lo tanto que en el medio en que se desenvolvía Terry, constantemente expuesto a este tipo de situaciones, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que aquello ocurriera sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo… algo que por desgracia ya estaba empezando. Por ello arrastrando un dolor que me cubría el alma decidí darme por vencida y regresar al hospital, optando por conservar en mi interior como dulce recuerdo lo feliz que me hiciera haberlo visto de nuevo, así fuera durante un escaso par de horas, así hubiera sido de lejos.

 _ **Si miro al cielo  
yo siento que serás  
Inolvidable para mí …**_

Caminaba triste abrazándome a mí misma para protegerme del frío en la serenidad de la madrugada cubierta de niebla, cuando a punto de llegar al Hospital Santa Juana divisé desde la otra cuadra la silueta de alguien sentado en la escalinata de entrada. Era un hombre y en un principio creí que se trataba de un alcohólico o un mendigo por lo que me alerté de tener cuidado al caminar hacia allí que era la única puerta, más sus ropas al acercarme me dijeron lo contrario, revelándome que en realidad se trataba de un joven que tenía la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, como si estuviese cansado de esperar a alguien.

El zapato que llevaba en la mano se me cayó de la impresión y fue cuando mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado, reconociendo enseguida la tonalidad de su cabello y su extensión aunque lo llevara recogido en una coleta. Más lágrimas acudieron de inmediato a mis ojos antes de que me atreviese a pronunciar su nombre, en tanto él presintiendo mi presencia levantaba su mirada azul en ese mismo instante, clavándola en la mía. En ese momento el mundo pareció dejar de girar.

 _-Candy-_ profirió casi en un suspiro, con la sorpresa, la emoción y el alivio vibrando en su voz, levantándose enseguida sin romper el contacto visual como si temiera al igual que yo que todo se tratara de una alucinación y que en un parpadear pudiese desaparecer.

Ambos empezamos a avanzar hacia el otro como hipnotizados hasta que la bruma nos permitió observarnos de cerca con claridad y fue allí cuando ya no hubo nada más, cuando nos sonreímos terminando por abrazarnos, llorosos y felices.

Allí estaba de nuevo el rostro que tanto extrañara, su sonrisa ladina, su mirada azul, sus hermosos labios a los que como un imán me sentía atraída y no quería que ese instante terminara. Quería que el tiempo nos volviese de piedra o nos congelase allí.

Terry fue el primero en romper el abrazo pero tan solo para con premura tomar mi rostro entre sus frías manos, reclamando lo que al final le pertenecía por derecho. Mis besos. Y esta vez se lo permití en todo detalle, dejando que lo hiciera sin preámbulos, impetuoso, con tanta pasión como la primera vez, sólo que multiplicada cada segundo por el ansia contenida durante los meses de separación, consintiendo que me dejara sin aliento con una desesperación que buscaba romper esa tristeza, al tiempo que me permitía también a mí misma corresponderle como debía, liberando el hambre del deseo en mi interior hasta que ésta invadiera todo mi cuerpo mientras nuestras respiraciones se confundían con el sabor de nuestras lágrimas. Yo colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él con los míos en mi cintura, nos dejamos llevar por el fuego de nuestros corazones durante largo rato hasta que éstos se calmaran jubilosos de reencontrarse, cobijados bajo la nocturnidad.

- _Cuanto esperé volver a hacer esto_ \- susurró Terry contra mi boca al comenzar poco a poco a separarnos, recordando de repente donde nos encontrábamos. Ocupándose entonces de acariciarme las mejillas y el flequillo de mi cabello como tanto había anhelado, contemplándome con una inmensa ternura, sin importarle para nada mi aspecto desastroso, como si de verdad fuese lo más valioso para él en el mundo – _Cuánta falta me has hecho Pecosa. Si supiera cuánto te quiero Candy-_ profirió haciéndome llorar

 _-Tus manos están heladas-_ no pude dejar de reparar un instante después, concentrándome de lleno en la temperatura de su piel, preocupada ya por su salud como buena enfermera _-¿Cuánto hace que llevas aquí esperándome?-_ quise saber en tanto se las retenía entre las mías tratando de infundirle calor

 _-Aquí afuera desde hace una hora-_ me contó – _intenté hacerlo adentro pero la amargada de tu compañera, esa de lentes no me lo permitió_ -

- _Flammy_ \- comprendí, consciente de que me vería en serios problemas al día siguiente al haberse ella enterado, sin embargo ese momento que vivía era perfecto y era lo que más importaba, por lo que decidí dejar ese inconveniente para cuando amaneciera, porque entonces en lo único que quería pensar, en lo único que quería enfocarme era en él, aprovechando cada minuto a su lado.

 _-No podía irme sin verte, así que enterándome que sí habías ido a la función y que aún no regresabas decidí esperarte_ -

Se me nublaron los ojos de nuevo al acariciarle el rostro con dulzura, agradeciendo al cielo que las cosas se hubiesen dado así, como un merecido premio a mis tantas previas complicaciones y allí estábamos los dos, ansiando que esa madrugada se detuviera, que no terminase nunca, aun sabiendo que aquello era imposible.

- _No te vi entre el público y me preocupé_. _Luego oí tu voz entre la multitud, tu grito retumbó en mi mente pero no pude detenerme a buscarte porque el carruaje contratado por la compañía estaba listo para partir. Sin embargo llevaba conmigo la ilusión de poder encontrarte en la fiesta hasta que tus primos me contaron lo sucedido y dónde podías estar. Aparte los del staff me entregaran esto diciendo que lo habían encontrado en el tercer piso-_ Terry continuó sacando de su bolsillo el pañuelo que perdiera para blandirlo ante mí, haciéndome sonreír entre lágrimas y que luego utilizó con dulzura para secármelas –… _Entonces dejé todo sin importarme nada y salí corriendo a buscarte_ \- concluyó

 _-¿Dejaste la fiesta de la Alcaldía y a tus compañeros para venir en pos de mí?-_ pregunté con incredulidad, en realidad asombrada, recordando que después de todo era la estrella naciente de la que todos hablaban, dándome cuenta a la vez de que Susana había mentido para hacerme desistir de buscarlo, lo que me confirmaba sus sentimientos guardados hacia él.

 _-No iba a irme sin verte-_ me contestó Terry sin vacilar, volviendo a abrazarme – _Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿dónde estuviese todo este tiempo?-_ requirió también saber

 _-Tratando de averiguar en cuál de los principales hoteles del centro de la ciudad te hospedabas, para así poder esperarte. Yo tampoco quería dejarte ir sin antes verte-_ confesé y en respuesta él besó mi frente mientras yo hacía lo mismo con sus manos todavía entre las mías _-Ven conmigo adentro un rato, iré a la cocina del hospital y te prepararé algo de chocolate-_ le ofrecí entonces ya animada, halándole para que no se rehusara.

 _ **Tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes…**_

Corrimos por uno de los pasillos después de entrar, cuales niños haciendo una travesura al tratar de escondernos del guardia y alcancé a abrir la puerta de uno de los cuartos desocupados justo a tiempo de escucharlo al señor doblar la esquina silbando para pasar en breve por donde nos estábamos escondiendo, sin detenerse a revisar. Tuvimos que contener las risas con Terry para no ser descubiertos.

 _-Me parece increíble que no haya oído nuestros pasos_ \- comenté preocupada en voz baja, aún atenta a cualquier sonido detrás de la puerta

- _O quizá es que no le importa que estemos juntos_ \- Terry comentó a mis espaldas, acercándose para tocar mis hombros - _Creo que sí nos vio pero está de nuestro lado. Es el mismo tipo al que le pregunté por ti ni bien entrar y a quien incluso pensaba dejarle una nota para que te entregara en caso de no alcanzar a verte. Me parece que es no es una mala persona-_ opinó, poseedor de ese don de saber analizar a la gente ni bien conocerla, por ello los pocos amigos que tenía eran de verdad. Uno de los muchos factores para admirarle.

El guardia volvió a pasear esta vez tarareando una canción de moda como si nada ocurriera y sin comprobar siquiera si todas las habitaciones estaban bien cerradas en ese pasillo, se alejó.

En completo silencio en tanto conseguíamos calmarnos de la adrenalina del escape y de la emoción de escondernos sin encontrados, sentí la todavía agitada respiración de Terry en mi nuca, una sensual sensación de intimidad que volvió a despertar mi excitación haciéndome querer más de él. Presintiéndolo, Terry rozó con su nariz esa parte de mi cuello tan sensible, produciéndome cosquillas y haciéndome estremecer, y para cuando me volví a verlo nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo en un beso demandante del cual se nos hizo difícil separarnos, sabiéndonos solos en privacidad.

Terry deslizó sus manos entonces a través de mi pelo mientras me conducía por instinto a la cama vacía para recostarme allí, sin que yo hiciese nada para detenerlo, atrayéndolo en lugar de ello conmigo. Nuestras manos recorriendo en caricias nuestros cuerpos hasta encontrarse y ser entrelazadas, nuestras lenguas colindando en una sensual danza y las ganas de entregarnos cada vez más fuertes vibrando entre ambos.

No era debido, lo sabía. No allí, en mi lugar de trabajo, no obstante estaba dispuesta a permitirlo si él proseguía, más se detuvo de pronto dejándome emocionada y confundida.

- _No lo haré aún, podemos esperar. Debo cuidarte_ \- me indicó asombrándome – _Haremos las cosas como se debe. Te amo y te respeto, por eso primero te llevaré al altar. Se lo debo a tu familia, es lo que ellos quisieran. Esta vez quiero comportarme bien Candy. Soy un caballero inglés, ¿lo recuerdas?-_

Asentí sonriéndole, extrañada pero de verdad agradecida

- _Gracias por quererme así_ \- le dije

Nos besamos una vez más con suma ternura, resultándome todavía increíble lo fácil que se acoplaban nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios como si hubiesen sido moldeados para encajar de forma perfecta, así como lo fácil que se me hacía responderle a sus demostraciones de amor, a sus besos hasta perderme en ellos. Era realmente increíble que en esos momentos mágicos pudiéramos estar otra vez juntos.

- _Debo ir a cambiarme, no fue mi mejor velada como te puedes dar cuenta_ \- le hice ver burlándome de mí misma al tiempo que me incorporaba sin muchas ganas de la cama, alejándome de su lado, sabiendo que si no lo hacía entonces, no podría después y le obligaría quizás a sucumbir a la tentación.

- _A mí me parece que estás preciosa, como siempre_ \- opinó él recostándose de lado, apoyado sobre su codo, disfrutando de contemplarme aunque yo sabía que en el fondo se divertía de saberme un total caos. Había perdido hasta el otro zapato al sacármelo para no hacer ruido al ingresar al hospital y después echar a correr.

 _-Qué tal si descansas un poco. Vigilaré que nadie se dé cuenta que estás aquí y te traeré la bebida caliente que te prometí-_ le propuse

 _-Me gustaría más que te quedaras aquí conmigo pero está bien, te esperaré-_ me dijo lanzándome un lento beso volado que me resultó muy sensual junto con un guiño travieso que terminó de inflamarme el alma de emoción, haciéndome reír.

 _ **Inolvidable nada más  
nada menos tú serás,  
Tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes…**_

Me cambié de prisa en mi propia habitación, vistiéndome con el pijama y cuidándome de no pasar por la Estación de Enfermería para no ser regañada por Flammy, mi estricta compañera de cuarto y también líder de las estudiantes de Enfermería ni por Nathaly, la chica que me ayudara cubriéndome durante mi escapada, quien de seguro había sido regañada en retribución por la primera, por mi culpa. A ambas les debía una justificación y disculpas por mi demora, pero a esas horas ya había decidido que se las daría al día siguiente. Me dirigí así a la cocina, vacía a esas horas, para prepararle un refrigerio a Terry, contenta de poder cuidar de él como si fuera un paciente. Mi paciente personal.

Se alegró en cuanto se lo llevé, un sándwich en pan blanco de jamón y queso más el chocolate caliente.

- _Créeme que lo encuentro más delicioso que la rebuscada comida de la tal fiesta_ \- me comentó mientras lo engullía y luego con su apetito ya saciado, nos recostamos uno al lado del otro en la cama, felices de pasar la noche juntos, abrazados, así no fuese de manera sexual.

- _Me muero por verte con el uniforme blanco, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para eso en cuanto regrese_ \- me dijo resignado, dándome un beso en la frente – _Mi ángel blanco_ -

 _-Me gusta más ese apodo que el de Tarzán Pecosa_ \- opiné

 _-Siempre serás mi Tarzán Pecosa_ \- aclaró él prensándome con cariño la nariz entre sus dedos _–Pequeña señorita de nariz respingona_ \- añadió en un mimo que me hizo arrebujarme como un gatito en su regazo. Terry tomó entonces más seriedad en su hablar.

- _No sabes cuánto me he arrepentí desde el primer momento de no haberte llevado conmigo al salir de Londres, por ser demasiado joven y en el fondo inseguro. Hubiésemos empezado desde allí una vida juntos. Seríamos ahora marido y mujer-_ me hablaba con el corazón en la mano, intentando disculparse por algo que consideraba había hecho mal pero que para mí ya no importaba.

 _-Sí, pero quizá de ser así no hubiésemos alcanzado nuestras metas-_ le recordé – _Además lo seremos. Lo hemos prometido y junto a nuestras profesiones nuestra vida será mejor-_ le animé. Terry entonces se acomodó de lado para escrutarme de frente y tomándome la mano añadió

- _Dentro de seis meses más en este mismo día ¿aceptas?-_

Me sorprendí de su propuesta pues era mucho antes de lo que acordáramos en un principio. Un año y medio.

- _Pero nos adelantaremos_ \- comenté sonriendo

 _-Sí, tal vez no vendría mal sorprenderlos después de todo_ \- profirió él encogiéndose de hombros, como siempre propenso a irse en contra de la corriente cuando quisiera si así se le antojaba. Causaría un gran impacto nuestra decisión, lo sabía, tanto a nivel de nuestras familias como en su propia y glamurosa nueva vida, no obstante ya éramos lo suficiente mayores para adelantar nuestras decisiones si así lo queríamos y lo que más deseábamos era estar juntos.

 _-¡Acepto!-_ respondí feliz lanzándome a sus brazos, contenta de haber fijado una nueva fecha para nuestra boda y en el cielo desde ya sabían que iba a contar los días para que el tiempo pasara rápido hasta entonces – _Oh sí, cierto_ \- agregué de pronto acordándome de algo adicional pendiente en el aire _-¿Y qué hay de Susana?-_

 _-¿Susi?-_ preguntó él asombrado de que la sacara a colación, sin gustarme para nada la confianza con que lo dijo, lo cual debió notar en mi rostro porque de inmediato me aclaró la verdad sobre los rumores que flotaban sobre ellos por todos lados.

- _Susana es mi compañera de trabajo. El director considera que tenemos química y por eso siempre nos está poniendo de pareja en las obras pero del ámbito laboral no pasa. Es tan solo una buena amiga a la que he llegado a estimar como a una hermana menor, te lo juro. Estoy enamorado de ti Candy, de ti y de nadie más, por favor no lo dudes. Eres la única mujer a la que he amado y eso no va a cambiar_ \- me prometió al final con una mirada suplicante que casi me derritió.

- _Pues para ella no eres indiferente_ \- le hice ver

 _-Lo sé_ \- admitió él, sincero como siempre – _Y es por eso que le contaré sobre nuestro compromiso al regresar para que no se siga haciendo ilusiones. Eso evitará cualquier tipo de problemas-_

Estuve de acuerdo y asentí, no sin antes agradecerle. Él se sintió conforme abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en la mía, dispuesto a descansar como yo le insistiera durante las dos horas que nos quedaban hasta que amaneciera, tal como minutos antes habíamos acordado.

 _-Terry…-_ le deje en un susurro al presentir que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, estando al igual que yo, muy cansado.

 _-¿Mmm…?-_ me respondió sin abrir los ojos

- _Te amo_ \- le recordé. Le vi enseguida sonreír en medio de su somnolencia y satisfecho me aferró más a él, quedándonos así dormidos en pocos minutos, exhaustos pero felices y sin necesidad de llevar nuestro romance a mayores porque ya habría mucho tiempo después para eso, toda una vida para disfrutarlo. Tan solo dichosos entonces de poder pasar una noche abrazados.

 _ **(…Y se hace grande y crece en mí**_

 _ **este deseo que sentí…)**_

Al amanecer acompañé a Terry hasta el jardín. Su tren partiría a mediodía y no había tiempo que perder. Debía volver junto con la compañía teatral, quienes para entonces debían encontrarse preguntando donde se había metido toda la noche.

El portón a esas alturas estaba cerrado y me dirigí apresurada a abrirlo para que pudiese escabullirse por allí con la mayor celeridad posible, antes de que los médicos empezasen a llegar y pudiésemos ser pescados por algún superior, sin embargo, Terry aceleró su paso hasta pasar corriendo como un vendaval al lado mío, consiguiendo llegar antes a la verja y donde tomándose muy en serio su papel de Romeo e inmerso en los recuerdos de su juvenil rebeldía colegial, tomó impulso para saltarla sin gran esfuerzo como todo un atleta por uno de los espacios lisos de los soportes, esquivando las terminaciones puntiagudas de los barrotes de metal, sintiéndose después orgulloso entre risas de su hazaña.

 _-¡Terry ten cuidado!-_ objeté por su comportamiento pero lo único que hizo fue reírse más de buena gana entre tanto su respiración agitada volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Fue entonces que se acercó despacio a la verja donde yo estaba pegada, en busca de mi rostro para robarme un beso tal como la primera vez, pequeña acción que me hizo bajar la mirada con cierta timidez – _Veo que el personaje de Romeo se te ha subido a la cabeza_ \- le comenté con ganas de molestarlo, a lo que él no dudó en contestar

 _-Debe ser porque tengo a mi sol cerca-_ recalcó _-¡Por allá el oriente y aquí Julieta, mi sol!-_ agregó jubiloso de forma teatral, abriendo los brazos y mirando hacia un lado, hacia donde ya estaba rayando el alba para después volver a mirarme a mí.

 _-¡Shhh, nos van a oír!_ \- le recordé llevándole un dedo hacia los labios, sin poder evitar reírme de sus ocurrencias, de las típicas locuras que se le ocurrían cuando estaba de verdad feliz.

- _Te amo Candy_ \- me repitió acariciándome el cabello a través de los barrotes que nos separaban – _Siempre lo haré, así me toque ir hasta el fin del mundo y regresar por ti. Eres lo más grande que me ha pasado en la vida_ \- me reafirmó

 _-Yo también te amo Terry Grandchester y haría lo mismo por ti o aún más-_ correspondí acariciándole de igual forma el rostro _,_ consciente de lo mucho que me haría falta en los siguientes meses el contacto de su piel.

- _En seis meses, no lo olvides. No será mucho tiempo, ya hemos sobrevivido_ _hasta aquí, podemos hacerlo un poco más_ – me recordó en voz baja así no hubiese nadie alrededor, de una manera muy íntima, reteniéndome a la vez las manos entre las suyas para besarlas _–…Pero antes vendré en Navidad para juntos vayamos a decírselo a todos-_

Vi el brillo de ilusión en su mirar y supe que estaba decidido.

 _-¡Sí, sí!-_ Di por ello un pequeño salto de alegría haciéndole sonreír, contenta de saber que nuestro reencuentro no sería tan largo y con ganas también de aplaudir como una niña pequeña que no podía esperar para que pasaran rápido esos pocos meses más hasta las festividades y de allí los siguientes hasta que pudiésemos unirnos en matrimonio sin que ya nadie nos pudiese intentar separar. Era una promesa.

 _-Me esforzaré desde ahora cada día para llegar a ser un mejor hombre para ti…-_ añadió consciente de su personalidad a veces tan tempestuosa y quizá a manera de disculpas por los dolores de cabeza que sabía alguna vez en otros tiempos me había hecho tener.

 _-Para mí lo eres-_ le interrumpí y como si no me hubiese oído volví a repetírselo –… _Ya lo eres_ -

Nuestras miradas se enlazaron entonces poderosas como un imán, por la fuerza de aquela energía mística llamada Amor, viéndose nuestras bocas al igual atraídas por un beso que enseguida se volvió desesperado, en un beso de despedida que debía intentar ser suficiente para colmar nuestras almas durante los meses siguientes, frenándonos tan sólo la cerca y el hecho inminente de que él debía partir, de hacernos arder en el más vivo fuego. Quedando luego nuestras frentes juntas, cuando tuvimos que poner todo nuestro esfuerzo para separarnos. Yo fui la primera teniendo en cuenta nuestras obligaciones. Apretando fuerte su mano en mi mano, la llevé hasta mis labios para depositar en el dorso de su puño un devoto beso.

 _-Te estaré esperando_ \- le dije con firmeza. Terry me acarició el rostro en respuesta una última vez antes de empezar a retroceder en el andén para alejarse, nuestras manos fueron las últimas que se separaron.

- _Volveré…_ \- me recalcó desde media calle, sin expresar ningún sonido pero yo pude leerlo con claridad de sus labios y moví mi mano en un gesto de cariño al decirle adiós.

Me quedé observándole hasta que su silueta desapareció al bordear la esquina, pidiendo al cielo que bendijera nuestros caminos y nos ayudase a llegar sin problemas hasta nuestra ansiada meta de poder estar juntos definitivamente.

 _ **Que sola ya sin ti.  
Ahora y siempre te veré  
en mi mirada…**_

 _-Se ve que es un buen muchacho y la quiere mucho_ \- una voz a mis espaldas me hizo sobresaltar y salir de mis ensoñaciones. Supe que se trataba del conserje antes de voltearme a mirar, el mismo señor ya mayorcito que se había hecho amigo de Terry y de quien habíamos estado huyendo la noche anterior, quien a esa hora ya había empezado a barrer las hojas del jardín – _Espero de corazón que les vaya bien y no se preocupe por mí Srta. Candice que no diré nada, tan solo estaba limpiando por aquí-_

 _-Gracias_ \- respondí limpiándome con mi pañuelo unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado por mis mejillas, tan sensible como de costumbre. No dudaba de su persona porque en el tiempo que lo conocía, había llegado a considerarlo como uno de mis amigos, admirando el que fuese un hombre trabajador y dedicado a su familia, tal como yo sabía que Terry sería en el futuro conmigo.

Suspiré, volviendo a mirar con nostalgia hacia la calle por donde mi apasionado rebelde se fuera, diciéndome para animarme en mi interior que faltaba poco, muy poco para que fuese realmente mío.

 _ **Inolvidable…**_

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Atte_

 _Belén_


End file.
